1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving module and an image pickup apparatus thereof, in particular to the lens driving module and the image pickup apparatus of the lens driving module using a design of a driving barrel and a slide groove to achieve the linking effect to perform zooming and focusing operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As networks are developed rapidly, most people record the details of their personal daily life by digital cameras. To cope with such a huge market demand, it is a first priority for camera manufacturers to lower the production cost and simplify the production procedure of cameras.
Most cameras available in the market generally come with the zooming and focusing functions and adopt two motors for driving and controlling lens barrels to control the zooming and focusing operations of a lens respectively, but these driving motors require additional driving circuits and a larger component installation space, so as to incur more manufacturing time and labor and a higher production cost.
Therefore, designing an ideal lens driving apparatus capable of using a single driving module to achieve the zooming and focusing operations and overcome the problems of the conventional cameras that require separate driving modules for the zooming and focusing operations and incur more manufacturing time and labor and a higher production cost demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed a lens driving module and an image pickup apparatus to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and enhance the industrial application.